Rosalie's Realization
by ampersandhearts
Summary: Rosalie doesn't like Bella. And she doesn't hide it. Alice is sick of it and discusses it with Rosalie.


Rosalie's Realization

Rosalie's Realization

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Of course she fell again. And of course, Edward acted like she was dying. Honestly, how many times do you have to trip on the same step before you remember that it's there and to step on it? And since when did missing a step mean that you have to be carried over to the nearest seat and given a check-up?

That girl has caused nothing but problems for my family. She was the reason Edward left for Alaska for a week. And then he'd fallen in love with her! As long as she wasn't near me, it was fine. But to bring her here! To a house full of vampires…

_We_ had to protect her from James. Alice and Jasper watching over her like she was the most important person in the world. Edward flying down to Phoenix for her.

_She_ had gotten herself cut at her own birthday party. Edward had jumped in front of her, almost fighting with Jasper to protect her. _His own brother._ To protect _her_. And of course, we all had to pack up and move just because he thought it was best for her. Never mind that the rest of is were just fine in Forks. No, we had to move to protect _her_.

Edward acted like his life was over while we were gone. But he brought it on himself. _He_ was the one that had fallen in love with a human and brought her around. _He_ was the one who insisted on moving.

I'll admit that when Alice told me that the girl had jumped off a cliff, I almost hoped that it was true.

"At least everything would be the same as before." I grumbled. I was in my room now, looking out the giant window.

"What would be the same as before?" Alice danced into my room and sat down next to me.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Oh please, Rose. You've got your annoyed face on. What's wrong?"

I sighed. There was no point in trying to hide it from Alice anyway.

"Didn't you ever wish that she was gone? That she didn't exist?"

"Who?"

"Bella." I didn't hide the anger in my tone."

"Of course not!"

"Why not? All she's done is cause problems for us. I know you hated it when we left Forks. If she _has_ jumped off the cliff to die, everything would have gone back to how it was before."

Alice looked down at her hands and I thought she agreed with me. But when she looked up, her face was twisted with anger.

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"What is there to get? She causes too many problems."

Alice chuckled humorlessly.

"Have you noticed how happy Edward is?"

"Yes."

"And why do you think he's so happy?"

"Because of _her_. I know that, Alice. But I'm sure he's not too happy about always having to protect her. About moving. About fighting his instincts all the time when he's around her."

"But do you think that he would be better off without her?"

"Possibly."

Alice looked like she was close to slapping me, and I braced myself for it, just in case.

"You honestly believe that everything would be the same as before? That Edward would still be as happy? How would you feel if it was you and Emmett? Would you be happy if Emmett was human and died while you lived forever?"

It was a rhetorical question, but I knew my answer right away. No, I wouldn't be happy if Emmett died. I would do everything I could to follow him. But that was a completely different situation. My face must have shown what I was thinking, because Alice addressed them.

"No, Rose. It's not different. You would have done everything Edward did and is doing if it were Emmett. So if you think that Edward would still be happy if Bella died and that everything would be like it was before, then you better think again. Because it's a guarantee that if Bella dies, then Edward will find some way to follow suit. You've seen it happen."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Alice kept talking.

"And let's not forget that Bella is the one that saved Edward in Italy. That alone should have earned her your respect. Edward wouldn't even be here if he weren't for her. So get used to having Bella around, because if the rest of us have any say in it, she won't be going anywhere. So do yourself, and everyone else, a favor and learn to accept her."

Alice stormed out of my room and slammed the door. I sighed and closed my eyes. She was right. As many problems as Bella causes, she makes up for it, in a way, by just being there. Her presence alone puts Edward in a better mood. And she _did_ stop him from dying at the hands of the Volturi in Italy.

I thought back to how Edward was before Bella came and compared it to how he is now. He _was_ exceptionally in a better mood.

I still don't like Bella, but I guess I could put up with her. My brother and his fiancé. My future sister. It would take a while to get used to, but I would try. I had to. For my brother. My brother, who fell in love with a human.


End file.
